A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical apparatus, and more particularly to retractors.
B. Background of the Invention
During the course of a surgical procedure, the wound is separated and retracted by means retractors or stay sutures, which are generally held by trained assistants. Current retractors retract the wound in a non-yielding manner such that manipulation and movement by the surgeon as well as movement caused by contracting muscles or tissues of the patient result in bruising or tearing of the tissue. Once the wound is separated and retracted, further stabilizing, retracting, or delivering of exposed tissues or organs, require the placement of additional retractors or stay sutures which, again, must generally be held by trained assistants. Some organs are sufficiently mobile, for example, the eye, kidney, or bladder, that there are no retractors which fit the organ without the distortion thereof. Such organs require multiple stay sutures, which require excessive time and expense in the repeated placement, retraction, fixation, holding and often untangling of the stays.